


Кровь и какао

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Кровь и какао [2]
Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vampires, er - Freeform, Сладости, вампиры, лавхейт, романс, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Вот что делает с вампирами любовь к шоколаду.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП
Series: Кровь и какао [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635928
Kudos: 1





	Кровь и какао

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл

Джон остановился у витрины, принюхиваясь, словно огромный зверь. Хотя почему «словно»? Он и был огромным ужасным зверем, которого боялись все на этой земле. Кроме проклятого злейшего врага. Эмил Стенц уже в возрасте двенадцати лет узнал, как взять Джона в рабство, и все эти годы успешно пользовался своим знанием. Вот он, зрелый мужчина, на котором задерживают взгляд многие женщины на улице. Красивый и сильный. Сидит за столиком в кафе, потягивая напиток из большой чашки с рождественскими оленями. Одет в джинсы, мягкий свитер с косами. Ничто не выдает его смертоносных способностей, которым позавидовали бы и современные военные. Он — лучший из охотников. Он убил десятки вампиров. И только бедному Кейлу он никак не желает подарить смерть. Он его мучает. Джон всхлипнул, плотнее сжав губы, чтобы скрыть растущие клыки. В этом кафе воедино смешивались два самых прекрасных аромата на свете. Запах крови любимого и запах дорогого шоколада. Джон толкнул входную дверь. Послышался уютный звон колокольчика. Кейл на негнущихся ногах дошёл до столика Эмила и уселся на стул напротив. Посмотрел в серые глаза, в которых блестели искры едва сдерживаемого смеха и откровенного торжества. 

— Какого чёрта ты всегда назначаешь встречи в таких местах, Стенц! 

— Ты предпочёл бы встречаться в мрачных зловещих помещениях, которые задрапированы под пещеру или темницу со всякими сопутствующими цепями? — Эмил сделал ещё глоток и напоказ облизнул случайно оставшиеся капли какао с губ. 

При этом он внимательно разглядывал Кейла, буквально удерживал и ласкал его взглядом от темноволосой стриженой коротко макушки до пят, спрятанных в довольно простую, но в то же самое время стильную кожаную обувь. Его вампир всегда одевался стильно, хоть и бесился по этому поводу. Но Эмил настаивал на том, что это просто кощунство — прятать столь совершенное тело под мешковатыми тряпками. 

Джон прикрыл глаза. Издевается. Этот мелкий гадёныш. В конце концов, ему, Джону, уже четыреста лет. Какого чёрта он не может его прибить?! От неприятных мыслей его отвлекла девушка: она принесла меню, одарив Джона нежной улыбкой. По рецепторам тут же ударил запах возбуждения. Девушка желала его. Что поделать, он умер солдатом в отличной форме. Его желали многие. Но запах крови, как и запах страсти, не сводил его с ума. Джон терял всякий приличный облик от другого аромата, и если кто-то из вампиров узнает, от какого, его все кланы поднимут на смех! 

— Меня радует только одно, — пробурчал Джон, — ты никому пока не дал себя укусить и хранишь мою тайну. Выбирай, чудище! Ты же знаешь, я в этом ничего не понимаю! 

Джон толкнул меню к Эмилу. Он несколько раз пытался выбрать правильный напиток, но только Эмил знал все до единого компоненты божественного зелья, сводящего Джона с ума. Эмил ухмыльнулся и повернулся к официантке: 

— Ореховое какао с маршмеллоу и листиком мяты, пожалуйста. И да — пусть это будет двойная порция. И не забудьте две имбирные печеньки к нему. Благодарю вас. 

Официантка повторила заказ и удалилась, слегка покраснев. Даже жалко её. Наверняка ведь уже поняла, что тут ничего не светит, у официантов вообще был глаз на такие дела намётан. Но всё равно не могла устоять перед двумя не самыми страшными мужчинами. Даже не подозревая, насколько опасным был бы роман что с охотником, что с чистокровным вампиром. 

Эмил повернулся к Джону и снова сделал смачный глоток. 

— Ну что ты, Красавчик. Я же жду, пока ты решишься меня обратить. Подумай, скольким сородичам бы услугу оказал! — ещё глоток, причмокивание губами. Шёпот: — А разве есть ещё у кого-нибудь настолько совершенные клыки?.. 

— Сволочь, — Джон почувствовал, как эти совершенные клыки сейчас не то что изо рта вылезут, а дойдут до подбородка, как в дешёвых старых ужастиках. — Я тебя обратить могу в любой момент. Хоть сегодня. Ты мой раб. Ты жив только потому, что я этого хочу! 

На самом деле Джон думал об этом и уже не раз. Эмил возмужал. Достиг максимального расцвета. Был в идеальном возрасте. Поймай ещё эту скотину! После секса он сбегал быстрее, чем Джон впадал в дневной стазис. Пару раз Джон даже пытался привязать гада к постели, один раз приковывал. В процессе интима обратить не выходило. Эмил всегда трахался с перстнями на пальцах, в которых прятались серебряные жала. Стоило Джону хоть попытаться всадить клыки ему в шею, и серебро тут же упиралось ему или в вены, или в кадык. Эмил никогда не терял контроль. Наверное, этим он выбесил уже всех своих живых любовников. Последние пять лет у Эмила кроме Джона никого не было. 

Эмил засмеялся: 

— А почему бы не сегодня? Сегодня как раз… 

Он примолк: официантка, уже другая, принесла Джону какао. Всё, как заказывали. И даже сердечко на пенке нарисовали, хоть Эмил и не просил. Видимо, первую, молодую, они совсем смутили. Когда она ушла, Эмил закончил: 

— Мой день рождения. Что? Всё правильно. Суровые злые воины Добра и Света просто обязаны родиться в самую тёмную ночь и в самый жуткий снежный буран. 

Джон взял кружку и сжал её в руках, наслаждаясь теплом. Потом отхлебнул. Божественно. Вампиры не могут пить ничего, кроме крови, но Джона можно было считать особенным. Он ел. И пил. Но только шоколад. И сходил по нему с ума. 

— С днём рождения, — прошептал он, лаская Эмила взглядом. — Пойдём к тебе или в отель? — Джон не верил своему счастью. Неужели после стольких лет Эмил наконец сдастся? 

Эмил даже фыркнул, возмущённый таким глупым вопросом: 

— Конечно, ко мне! Или ты уже забыл тот случай, когда к нам в номер зашла горничная, потому что запираться в том дурацком этническом отеле было не принято, а мы забыли повесить на дверь знак Розы? 

Случай и правда был из ряда вон. Эмил тогда так и застыл, от ушей до пят перемазанный в шоколаде, который с него с урчанием слизывал совершенно одуревший и переставший маскироваться под человека Джон. 

— Пойдём, — Джон, для которого температуры имели мало значения, залпом выпил кружку напитка и, бросив деньги на стол не считая, схватил его за руку. 

Тормознули они только в раздевалке, где Эмил забрал свою тёплую куртку. Из дверей кафе они почти выпали. Эмил был без шапки, снег ложился на его красивые волнистые волосы. Джон не удержался и жадно поцеловал его, собирая губами вкус шоколада и дорогих сигарет. 

— Вот что делает с вампирами двойная порция какао, — засмеялся Эмил, когда Джон, наконец, дал ему вздохнуть. — Пошли скорее. Скажи, а вот будь у тебя выбор — ты стал бы питаться только шоколадом? 

— Был бы у меня выбор, я бы питался только тобой, — прошептал Джон ему на ухо, — ну, может, ещё шоколадом. 

Наверное, Джон никогда не забудет тот день. Он часто впадал в спячки сроком на десять лет. Он как раз выбрался из очередной, почти невменяемый от голода. Убил сторожа на кладбище, где устроил себе лежбище, и двинулся на запах. Нет, не крови. А именно на запах шоколада. Выбив ногой двери супермаркета, он просто стал жрать всё, что было на полках и имело этот божественный запах. Эмил с отцом прибыли раньше полиции. Джон поднял голову от коробки и увидел мужчину, рослого и сильного. С арбалетом. И мальчика рядом, худенького, нескладного. Мужчина смотрел на Джона в остолбенении, а мальчик с таким счастьем в глазах, как будто увидел рождественскую фею. 

— Вампир, настоящий! — сказал мальчик. — Мы его убьём? 

— Нет, сын, — сказал охотник и стал пятиться, держа сына за ворот рубашки, — он какой-то странный. Пойдём отсюда. 

Джону тогда было очень обидно. Он много лет пытался доказать семье Стенцев, что он настоящий вампир. Но Артур его откровенно избегал. А Эмил всегда дразнил шоколадом. Даже когда вырос достаточно, чтобы не только заставлять Джона рычать и катать его на спине за шоколадку, но и использовать для более интересных вещей. Зато благодаря Эмилу Джон перестал впадать в спячки. Он познал счастье быть живым. Он только боялся за жизнь Эмила. Он не хотел, чтобы его охотник достался старости или другому вампиру. 

Эмил улыбнулся и поцеловал его руку. 

Дом у него был в этот раз впечатляющий. Съёмный, конечно же, но всё-таки это была настоящая охотничья хижина в горах, которые окружали городок. Конечно же, охотники, когда-то её построившие, охотились на менее экзотических хищников. Но всё-таки Эмилу нравилось. Все эти макеты ружей, трофеи. И огромные шкуры на круглой кровати и на полу, в которые можно было зарыться с головой в холодные ночи, когда уже было лень растапливать потухший камин. 

Как раз к камину в первую очередь Эмил увлёк Джона, уже увлечённо его целуя, скинув куртку на рога оленьего чучела и наминая красивую рубашку, намекая изо всех сил, что она тут лишняя. Джон раздевался быстро, как мог, Эмила из одежды тоже вытряхнул в рекордные сроки. И очень нежно и аккуратно уложил на шкуру. 

Обращение у вампиров было разным, но обычно происходило тремя способами. Первым вампир создавал себе слугу. Человек притаскивается в логово, кровь пьётся из шеи или вен на руках. Быстро и грубо. Потом рана зализывается, человеку в рот выплёвывается немного крови. И всё. Ополоумевший от ужаса, полумёртвый работник готов. Они трудятся в замке или выполняют функции солдат. На большее не способны. Редко даже пьют кровь человека. Обычно им бросают дохлую корову в зал для сна, и кто сколько успел, тот столько и сожрал. Джон таким творчеством не занимался и откровенно презирал таких извращенцев. Вторым способом создавался враг и редко — любовник на всю вечность. Когда ты с охотником сцепляешься в рукопашной не на жизнь, а на смерть. В кого чьей крови сколько попало — одному богу известно. А потом ты можешь встретить этого охотника через пару столетий, озлобленным, измученным, забравшим не одну жизнь. И или вытащить его из этого ада, сделав любимым, или убить. Иногда ему удается убить тебя. Другое дело — Дети. Ребёнок-по-крови создаётся без спешки, с чувством обожания. Ему даётся много крови. Укус делается в то место, в которое пожелает Дитя. 

— Куда? — тихо спросил Джон, лаская бёдра Эмила и его член. 

Эмил растёр кожу у себя на плече, прямо над одной из охотничьих татуировок: 

— Сюда. А потом ты мне расскажешь, как сделать так, чтобы шрамы сохранились. Я хочу всегда видеть твою метку на своём теле, раз уж докатился до согласия. Хорошо, что мой старик уже отдал дьяволу душу, да? Обоих бы на один кол насадил. 

— Двойной, — Джон ухмыльнулся, устраиваясь на Эмиле и страстно его целуя. 

Он чувствовал, Эмил уже готов. Нифига, не так быстро. Вначале Джон плюнул на член и, растерев слюну, ворвался в Эмила. Тот взвыл от боли. Каждый раз они договаривались использовать нормальную смазку, но Джону нравилось причинять эту боль. 

— Вот теперь да, — сказал Джон и, склонившись над Эмилом, впился в него клыками. 

Мир остановился. Обращение — это сложно, это не для всех. Прежде всего, нельзя вгрызаться в рану. Кровь должна выходить, но не потоком, иначе сердце просто не справится. Потом нужно не утонуть в видениях, которые заполняют разум. Во всех этих битвах, которые пережил Эмил. Во всех его любовных победах. В чувствах к Джону. Нужно слушать сердце и ждать, когда оно начнёт замедлять ход. 

Эмил под Джоном выгнулся волной, смыкая ноги на его талии, хватаясь за плечи и в каком-то отчаянии царапая ногтями его спину. Всё же в каком-то смысле он сейчас умирал. Пусть и добровольно, но любое живое существо боится смерти, даже если оно крутой и сильный охотник, каждый день заглядывающий этой самой смерти в глаза. И серебра, спасительного серебра не было: Эмил знал, на что шёл, и потому сегодня запрятал свои любимые перстни подальше. Ни остановиться. Ни отказаться. И надеяться лишь на то, что в последний момент не откажется Джон. Если он захочет, то Эмил сейчас просто умрёт. Может, даже не сразу: он достаточно долго дразнил вампира, чтобы заслужить смерть медленную и мучительную. 

Джон почувствовал этот смертельный удар и тут же отстранился, закрывая рану своей кровью. Впившись клыками себе в запястье, он прижал его ко рту Эмила. Тот схватился за руку. И Джон задвигался в нём, скорее медленно покачиваясь, чем занимаясь настоящим сексом. Голова кружилась, но это нужно было перетерпеть. Дитя получает ровно половину крови создателя. Иначе ничего не выйдет. 

— Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь, как я люблю тебя, мальчишка? — прошептал Джон. 

Эмил ответил ему каким-то невнятным мычанием. Одной рукой он притянул к себе запястье Джона, жадно поглощая его кровь, тот эликсир, что изменит его навсегда и не даст упасть за край гибели сейчас. Второй он ласково погладил Джона по лицу и коснулся пальцами его губ. Даже рискнул приподнять его губу и обвести пальцем один из его клыков. Джон застонал, осторожно выбираясь из хватки Эмила. И задвигался быстрее. Они были безумны, почти мертвы. Оба. Только безумцы могут заниматься любовью в таком состоянии. И, тем не менее, они оба взлетели на волну, и Джон сжимал Эмила в объятьях, когда дрожь страсти сменили судороги перерождения. 

— Сейчас, любимый. Уже почти всё, — говорил Джон, лаская лицо своего охотника, своего прекрасного вампира. 

Когда Эмил открыл глаза, его зрачки вспыхнули серебром. Клыки вышли из дёсен лезвиями крепче стали. Эмил осмотрелся. Сейчас он больше всего на свете должен был жаждать крови. 

Эмил приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь и моргая. Наверное, останься он человеком, у него бы заболела голова — настолько чётким и ярким всё стало вокруг. Потом он посмотрел на Джона и со стоном повалился обратно. И захохотал. Казалось, он никогда в жизни так не смеялся. 

— В чём дело, любимый? 

Джон подскочил на шкуре. Реакция была не совсем нормальной. Сейчас Эмил должен или вцепиться в него, или, как есть, без всего, выскочить из дома в поисках несчастного человека, решившего отпраздновать сочельник на улице. 

— Ты… — у Эмила аж слёзы на глазах выступили. — Ты реально какой-то ненормальный вампир. 

Смех постепенно затих в его груди. Добавив пару крепких ругательств, Эмил посмотрел Джону в глаза и спросил: 

— Кого тут надо убить, чтобы получить в зубы шоколадный батончик? 

Вот тут уже захохотал Джон, рухнув рядом с ним. Едва смог остановиться, затолкав поглубже истеричный смех. 

— Уверен, у тебя дома есть какао. А когда мы его сожрём прямо сухим из банки, я знаю поблизости хороший продуктовый магазин. Там море шоколада. И он уже закрыт.


End file.
